Eric's Beginning
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: We have all heard about Ariel's beginning before the first movie. Well... I decided Eric should have a beginning to. So this story is for all Little Mermaid lovers.
1. Eric's Birth, and his mothers Passing

**Eric's Beginning chapter 1**

**This story is based on Eric's life before he met Ariel. I hope you enjoy. There may be some sad parts in the story, and some funny So brace yourselves. The Little Mermaid movies never spoke of Eric's parents names, so I made them up. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. - I do not Own the Little Mermaid. I used some lyrics from Sarah Mclachlan's Song "In the Arms of the Angel." I do not own the song. That song belongs to Sarah Mclachlan.**

_Prince Eric was born on land to a king and queen. Eric's mother died giving birth to him, and Eric's dad died when he was fifteen, which he is 19 right now. His past is a very difficult one to explain. Eric's Mother and Father were married six years before he was conceived. When his mother had gone into labor with Eric his father's life long friend Grimsby was in the hallway with Eric's soon to be father. After he was born Eric's mother was alive for a short period. She died an hour after Eric's birth. Now the story of Eric is pretty interesting, so I would love to start the story. _

(Eric's Birth)

Eric's father (David) paced back and forth in the hallway for the longest time. He feared that the baby, his wife, or both of them would not make it through the delivery. Grimsby (Who was very young) was here for support. At the time Grimsby had black hair, and was very skinny, but always cared about his friend. In these times the castle doors were not very thick, so he could easily hear when is wife was in pain. In the room Eric's soon to be mother was in so much pain that she wondered if the baby was okay.

"Mary?" Eric's mother (Charolette) whimpered.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I do not feel so well. I feel very dizzy. Is the baby alright?" She asked.

"Your Majesty I am sure that your child will be beautiful, and healthy." Mary explained. Mary Checked Queen Charolette, and informed her that she needed to push now. As she pushed a scream escaped her lips that were ear piercing. Out side of the room King David flinched at the scream, and began to cry himself.

"Grimsby, I am deeply worried." King David sobbed. Grimsby rose from his seat and hugged David. "You know I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy?" Eric's soon to be father wondered.

"King David I propose that the child will be a girl." Grimsby guessed. King David aloud himself a smile, and then began to cry. Back in the room Queen Charolette was feeling weaker. She scream once more, and then she had to rest for the next contraction.

"Oh my goodness. Your majesty you baby looks so much like... like... his daddy." She exclaimed. Queen Charolette's head flew upwards.

"A boy?" She asked joyfully.

"Yes your majesty." Mary wrapped the baby boy in blue satin, and placed him in his mother's arms. "I will go get your husband your majesty." Mary walked towards the door to get King David. She poked her head out of the door to see Eric's dad sitting on a bench in the hallway with his head in his hands. "King David." Mary called. Immediatly his head flew upwards to see Mary smiling. "Your child is a handsome boy at that." She exclaimed, and made way for the new father to see his new-born son. Immediatly at Queen Charolette's side.

"My love. How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"I am feeling weak, but I think I will get better."

"Get well my love' He looked at their newborn. ' Hello their." He waved to his son. The baby cooed. Queen Charolette handed the baby over to King David. King David got lost into his son's eyes. They were a bright blue, and his face had so much character. Grimsby knocked on the door.

"King David, may I enter?" He asked.

"Come on in!" he yelled loud enough for Grimsby to hear Eric. Grimsby was in awe by what he saw. He walked behind King David, and leaned down to see is friends child. "Oh... David. He looks so much like you... well you know what. I think it's a tie, he seems to look very equal." Gimsby admitted.

"Thanks Grim." King David handed the baby over to Mary to get it's height, and weight. He then looked at his wife who looked even weaker. "Oh No, Charolette are you alright!" King David asked in a panicked voice. Queen Charolette slowly moved her head to look at King David.

"My dear, I feel as if I am slipping away." She exclaimed.

"No! Charolette listen to me, please... Charolette Listen to me please... Please look at me! You are going to make it, You will be fine!" King David exclaimed. Queen Charolette pressed her hand onto King David's Cheek.

"My Dear, I love you very much. I just don't have the strength. Our baby will need you, and You need to be there for him. I... I will always be watching over you don't you worry. When Eric gets older tell him this story, and tell him I said "I love you." She said quietly.

"No! Charolette, You will be alright. You can't leave me. Not now!" He exclaimed. She moved her hand to the back of King David's neck.

"My love, I love you. Our baby Eric will need you." She said clamly smiling with frightened eyes.

"Eric? My love?" He asked.

"Ye... Yes. That was my father's name, and I like it. It suits him.' She looked at him. 'David I sense that I will be leaving you soon... I love you deeply.' Queen Charolette sang a small song before she died. "Spend all your time waiting... For that second chance... For a break that would make it okay... Memories seep from my veins... Let me be empty, Oh, and weightless, And maybe I'll find some peace tonight... I'm In the arms of the angel, May... May you find some comfort here... David... I love you..." Queen Charolette went silent, and immediatly fell to his knees by his loves bed and took her hand.

"Charolette...' Tears ran down his face. 'Charolette please don't leave me... No... No... Please." He cried. Grimsby walked up to King David, and patted King David's shoulder. "Mary can I see my son?" He asked. Mary immediatly, gently laid baby Eric in King David's arms. He kissed Eric's head. "She's gone." King David cried to his son.


	2. Father's death, and mysterious events

**Eric's Beginning chapter 2**

I am at the age of fifteen. Over the years my father and I grew very close. I would go on ship rides with my father, and when I was ten years old my dad told me about my mother. I ever really got over the feeling that I was responsible for my mother's death. My dad and I were getting into an argument over my constant guilt.

"DAD! If she wouldn't of given birth to me she would still be here! I am the one to blame! I do not deserve to be here due to the fact that it caused her death!" I exclaimed.

"You sure as hell do belong here. Have you lost your senses completely? Your mother would of given her life up to save you anyways, and so would I. I tried to get her to stay, but everything happens for a reason. I hope that when the day comes that you have kids your wife will survive. And I'll be damned if you are going to consider yourself responsible for her death. It was never your fault." my father said. I ran into him and hugged my father with a tight embrace. I went to the beach where I always felt safe. I looked up at the sky. Everytime I looked at the sky I felt like my mother was right there with me. I began to speak up to the sky as if she could hear me ever since I was twelve years old.

"Mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I miss you. I know that I never really got the chance to know you, but from the fun stories I hear about you from dad you seem like you would be the greatest mom ever. I love you, but I just do not understand. Why did god take you away from us?" I asked the sky. I began to cry. "I would give everything to meet you just once. Dad told me that everything happens for a reason, but I don't know what to believe. I mean I want to know why you, and why did this have to happen for a reason? I come to this beach everyday and I pray to you. I must go. I love you very much." I walked back up to the castle, and ate dinner with my father. I had lost my appetite when I saw a hair in my food, so I went to bed.

As I drifted away into the night I immediatly started having a dream. In the dream I was in sitting on the beach, and I saw a woman who looked like my father described as my mother. I stood up immediatly.

"Mother?" I asked. My voice cracked into a deep man voice.

"Yes, Eric." I came to explain what you were talking to me on the beach about." She explained.

"But how is this possible? I mean your... your." My mother interupted me.

"I know sweetheart, but my dying after you were born is a natural thing. In this era most women die giving birth to their children. I have always been close by. I over heard your arguement with your father, and he is right. You do have every reason to be here, and you do not need to think that it's your fault for my death. I love you very much, but I must go." My mother said with a smile as a lonely tear came down her face.

"Mom! please do not leave me." I exclaimed.

"My darling, life has great oppritunities. Trust me I would know, but you must live on the rest of your life with out the feeling that your the reason for my death. No child ever wants their mom to die after they are born, but with this knowledge you can make yourself stronger." She said as she walked away waving good-bye. I woke up the next morning gasping for air. My father's life long friend Grimsby was in my room waiting for me to wake up.

"Grimsby?" I asked in a tired voice. Immediatly he turned around with a smile.

"Well look whose up. Good mornning Prince Eric. I was wondering if I could shortly socialize with you?" He asked. I nodded and patted my hand on the bed motioning for him to sit. Grimsbt sat down very slowly. "My boy. I over heard your arguement with your father yesterday, and I was just wondering why you think it is your fault that your mother passed away? If you don't mind me asking?" Grimsby said with a smile.

"I no longer feel that way. I have realized that there are many children in the world whose mother's have died giving birth to them, and that I am not alone. Thank you for asking though." I said sarcastically.

"Prince Eric. Did your father ever tell you what he did after your mother died?" Grimsby asked.

"Yeah he said that mother died, and that he hugged me crying."

"Is that all he said... well would you like me to explain to you the love he had for your mother?" Grimsby offered. I nodded my head. "Well there was never a time that your mother, or father were ever seperated. Right before your mother did your father had an overflowing fountain of tears running down his face, and before she died she sang him a song she learned when she was a kid that her mom made up for her father after your grandpa Eric passed away." Grimsby said. I nodded and hugged Grimsby and ran downstairs.

"Dad?" I called.

"Yes Eric?"

"Hey dad, I wanted to tell you I was sorry about yesterday. I had no clue how much you two loved each other until Grimsby explained it to me." I hugged him, and walked into the breakfast hall. Today it was eggs, and an apple. After breakfast I went in to my bedroom, and began to write in my journal. I have not written in my journal in almost a year. I looked over some of my past entries, and began to laugh at myself due to poor spelling. I turned to the 32nd page in my journal and began to write.

_This morning I woke up from a dream that was utterly strange, but I had good reason to believe that it was real. __My mom walked up to me on the beach. Her hair was as black as coal, and her skin slightly tan, and her figure was slender, but round. I had gone down to the beach before bed and talked to the sky as if I were talking to my mother. In my dream she told me that she heard me, and that she came into my dream to give me answers to my questions that I had asked on the beach. I miss her deeply, and I wish she could of lived for the day I have to marry. I did feel guilty, but after my mother explained to me that I should not feel that way I see clearly now. I love and miss you mom._

_Eric._

I closed my journal and put in my desk that sat across the room from my bed. I got up, and swiftly jumped into it, and fell asleep. I was woken up by Grimsby. "Eric?" He called in a saddened voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your father has become ill. He is very sick, so no one may enter his bedroom." I was so frightened. I immediately ran to my fathers room and was stopped by two doctors. My father had been sick for a week, and grew weaker each day. Then I got the news that my father was dying. I forced them to let me in the room, but of course they had me put a fabric over my mouth so I would not get what my father had. I walked into the room to see my father so weak startled me.

"Dad." I called. He slowly turned his head towards me and I sat next to his bed and did not move an inch.

"Eric. I am so... sorry. I can not stay to see where your life may take you. I will miss you very much. And don't. 'He breathed. "Don't you worry I will always be watching over you... you... Eric. I am with your mother she is so beautiful. There is a woman with her named Athena. She says... hello. I love you very much Eric." And in that moment my father died. I cried and screamed him name awaiting him to awaken, but he never woke, so I was alone in this palace with no parents, but with Grimsby as a guardian. I now constantly went down to the beach as if I was talking to them, but I rarely came out of my room. Four years after my fathers death I had a dream that made me confused. In my dream I was on the beach again except this time my father and mother walked up to me on the sand, and there was this woman with red hair who swam up to me from the ocean.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Yes darling it is us." My mother answered. "There is someone here that we want you to meet. Her name is Athena." I bowed to her.

"Nice to make you aquatence."

"Pleasures mine. I have a daugther her name is Ariel. You will meet her in the beach, but that's all I know." She explained. I walked up to my parents, and tried to hug them, but my arms fell right threw and I woke up in my bed. Was I having an epiphany? Was there something I haven't quite understood, or found out yet. I immediatly got up, and realized it was my 19th birthday. I was over joyed, but this dream constantly had me thinking. Grimsby came into greet me, and shook my hand.

"Wow. Prince Eric is 19. I can not believe it. Why don't we celebrate you party on a boat later, and have a mini celebration here." Grimsby suggested.

"Sounds like fun." I said unenthusiamstically. The party for me on land was fun we danced, and Grimsby hap us shipped to glowery. I think he expected to me to fall in love with her. I mean... she was beautiful and all, but she just wasn't the right one for me. She had Black faded hair, and her skin looked like it was overly tanned. I am not picky, but I would prefer to find the right woman so I don't get my heart broken considering the hell I have lived threw in my life. Later on the way back we were celebrating my birthday, but Grimsby felt he needed to talk to me. He brought a birthday present for me onto the boat. He presented it to me before our conversation took it's toll.

"Gee, Grim. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . .." He said sternly.

"Come on, Grim, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" I asked as I threw a telescope to him.

"Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." He said.

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough.."

"Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning." There was sudden'y thunder in the air, and one of the sailors yelled "Hurricane a coming." We immediatly went crazy. When we got off of the ship I realized I had left my dog Max on it. I immediatly swam back to the ship that was on fire, and saved Max, but got trapped, and the ship blew up. The last thing I remembered of that night was the feeling of something lifting out of the water, but was to exhausted to open my eyes.

When I found my breath again I didn't open my eyes, but I heard the voice of an angel, and there was a hand on my face.

"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, And I could be Part of your world." At that moment I heard Max, and it sounded like a fish in the water splashing around. I felt so groggy as Grimsby was helpping me off of the ground.

"A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." I said. I fainted, and Grimsby helped me to the castle. For the next week I constantly had the voice, and song in my head it was driving me mad. I went down to the beach with my flute, and I played my flute along with the melody that was sang to me. I just couldn't manage to get it out of my head. I head max barking and I immediatly ran after him. I found what Max was barking at. There was a woman that was frightened. She was beautiful. She had red hair, and red lips, and her body was slender. Immediatly I offered her my help and I took her to the castle.

**Thank you for reading this story. There will later be a story filled with many chapters on eric's view of the Little Mermaid 1, and 2. I do not Own the Little Mermaid. I did use some of the real things used in the first movie, and in the next story of 1, and 2 it will include it to. Plus Eric's view on my personal story that I wrote. All rights of the little Mermaid go to Disney.**


End file.
